Spine boards have long been used to transfer injured or otherwise incapacitated persons. One such board is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,982, and includes a number of slots, or apertures, spaced along opposite sides thereof. Straps have been used to secure a patient thereto. The mentioned U.S. Pat. No. '982, hooks one end of the straps to a pin transversely disposed across an associated slot. The other end of each pair of oppositely disposed straps would be secured together in the fashion of automotive seat belts. Various other attachment devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,624,561; 2,675,564; 2,896,288; 3,074,136; 3,194,602; 3,358,340; 4,074,401; and 4,158,907. It has always been desirable to be able to quickly and safely remove such straps and associated anchoring means for the board. Likewise it has been necessary for the straps, once anchored, to permit safe transportation of the individual. It has further become extremely desirable to be able to render the anchor sanitary, in spite of any potentially toxic material, including contaminated blood, that may have been in contact therewith. Applicant's anchor has attacked and solved each of these problem areas.